


You Done Fucked Up, Rick

by ltskiki



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltskiki/pseuds/ltskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick never realized just how much Morty struggled until now</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Done Fucked Up, Rick

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting partly as a stress relief, so expect shittiness ahead.

Morty bit his lip, looking anxiously at the lacerations on his arm. He had no idea how to tell if a cut needed stitches, but he may have crossed that line with this session. 

At first he had debated whether or not to perform this certain habit in the garage, he usually didn’t go in without permission, but it turned out to be a valuable decision. One, he had found a scalpel that worked way better than the flimsy razorblade he had brought with him, and two, if he had lost this much blood in his room there would have been a huge stain, while the concrete of the garage floor could just be washed off once he was finished.

Taking in another breath, he examined all of the cuts. There were probably more than 30, he’d really done it this time, but he didn’t feel the satisfaction he usually did when he was finished. He assumed that meant he had to make a few more.

Placing the blade, now full of half-congealed blood, over a mostly unmarked part of his arm, Morty prepared for the pain. When he was in the sort of trance that gave him his deepest cuts, he barely noticed it, but now that he was more or less aware of himself, it was less pleasant.

Before he could press the scalpel down, he heard the familiar sucking noises of a portal opening behind him.

“Hahahaha, ye*bLURGH*ah, that was insane, I’ll see you crazy motherfuckers laters!” Rick yelled, before closing the portal behind him.

Morty panicked, searching desperately for a place to hide. There was a sheet across the room, but there was no time to get there. He felt tears sting his eyes.

“Uh, hey, Rick.” Morty said lamely, bracing himself for the worst. He closed his eyes tightly.

“Yeah, hi Morty.“ Rick said monotonously, digging around on his desk without turning around. 

“Hey, can you hand me that-what the fuck?”

Morty felt hands grip tightly around his shoulders, shaking him.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Morty? Answer me!”

He kept his eyes shut, wishing himself away. He felt a sob rack his body.

“Morty? Morty! Talk to me, Morty, please!” His voice softened, and Morty forced himself to open his eyes, and immediately started sobbing again.

“I-I-I’m so sorry, Rick. I-”

“Morty.” He said softly, reaching out to grab a hold of his grandson’s hand.

He couldn’t breathe. His breath was shallow and his arms flapped uselessly on his sides. He wanted to ask Rick for help, he felt like he was having a heart attack! But he couldn’t get his mouth to form the words.

Morty felt arms wrapped around him, his grandpa’s cologne, and the sickly smell of whiskey.

“Deep breaths, Morty, you’re gonna pass out if you don’t *eURGH* breathe.”

His sobs retreating, Morty managed to take a full breath.

“I’m so sorry, Rick.” He said, hugging him tightly.

“We can talk about that bullshit later, Morty, we need to get you cleaned up.”

Rick lifted up Morty’s right arm, his frown deepening.

“Shit, Morty..” He looked his grandson in the eyes, trying to suppress the disappointment and hurt.

“You’re gonna need a few stitches, you really fucked up this time.”

Morty covered his mouth, the tears coming back. “I d-don’t want to go to the hospital, Rick! Then mom and dad are going to find out, I-”

“Shhh, Morty it’s fine. You think your old grandpa Rick hasn’t gotten in a few nasty fights in his time? I can fix you up, good as new.”

Morty looked up gratefully at Rick, his wet eyes shining. “Are you going to tell Mom?”

Rick rubbed the bridge of his noise, emitting a groan as he fished around for a needle and thread. “To be honest, kid, I’m not sure. I know you don’t want everyone to know, but I also don’t know if I can trust you not to do this again. Do you understand?”

Morty nodded slowly. “Yeah, I get it.” He gaped at the supplies that Rick laid out in front of him. “Are you-you gonna use that on m-me?”

Rick snapped the fishing line with his teeth, quickly threading it through the sewing needle. “I’ve done this a million times, it’s fine. Just sit still, it’ll be over before you know it.”

15 minutes later, he was finished.

“Aaand that’s 21 stitches. We’re done!” Rick motioned to high-five his shorter counterpart.

“Wait, nevermind, I don’t want you using that arm too much for the next couple weeks, okay buddy?”

“Does that mean we can’t go on any more adventures, Rick?”

“Not for a little while, at least. But, Morty, I’m not too sure if I should force you to do this crazy shit with me anymore."

Morty looked horrified. “W-why not? Do you not need me anymore?”

Rick looked frustrated. “Look at you, Morty! This isn’t good for you! I-” He looked away. “I didn’t know that you were doing this to yourself.”

“You have nothing to do with this!” Morty yelled, knowing it was a lie before the words left his mouth.

“I was doing this before you even showed up here.” That was the truth. 

"That doesn’t matter, Morty. I don’t want to see _this_ "  waved his hand loosely at Morty’s arm “ever again. You hear me?”

Morty sighed. “Yeah. I’m really sorry, again, Rick.”

“It’s fine.” Rick said, raking a hand through his greying hair.

“Just…next time, talk to me before you start carving yourself up, okay?”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> He doesn't end up telling Beth. Morty denies that going on adventures hurts his mental health, but being almost murdered on a daily basis could fuck even the strongest person up, which Rick knows firsthand.


End file.
